


Mala pata

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dance Dance Revolution es cosa del diablo, M/M, Pero la canción de Hero siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Kise era todo un derroche de habilidad y ritmo, Kuroko parecía estar bailando una malísima versión del Jarabe Tapatío.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mala pata

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue escrito para Anoncchi (me gusta esa firma, la verdad), quien me pidió KiKuro con el prompt 37 (Wanna dance?)

Kuroko podía enlistar un sinfín de aspectos en su novio que le incordiaban hasta decir basta, pero uno de sus favoritos y al mismo tiempo el que más le jodía era el hecho de que todo lo que hiciera Kise se le daba de las mil maravillas. Era injusto no sólo con él sino con el mundo entero, vamos, nadie podía ser tan perfecto ¿O sí? Pero la destreza del prodigio en cuestión desafiaba los parámetros del universo y la paciencia del pobre de Kuroko.

Maldito Kise-kun.

Pero aún podía vivir con eso, Kise tenía un montón de virtudes también y no era como si perdiera eso de vista. Lo que sí no le podía perdonar fue lo que sucedió en el arcade, cuando el susodicho novio se subió a una de esas máquinas infernales en las que no sabías si estabas bailando o caminando sobre hierro al rojo vivo.

Como era de esperarse, Kise Ryouta sólo tuvo que pararse sobre el cachivache ese para convertirse en el campeón de Dance Dance Revolution.

─Kurokocchi, venga ¡Juega conmigo! ─pidió Kise con una de sus típicas sonrisas encantadoras que surtían efecto en cualquiera. Excepto Kuroko, él era un pelín más recio.

─Creo que paso. No tengo una decena de pies para jugar eso ─se excusó Kuroko.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Kise lo miró con reproche y se bajó de la máquina infernal. Kuroko, para sus adentros, se armó de valor para atosigamiento que se le venía encima.

─Anda, no es como si te fuera a juzgar o algo ¡No lo haré! ─prometió, colocando una mano en la espalda de Kuroko para ir empujándolo al barranco con sutileza.

─Tal vez. Pero no tengo ganas de que nos vea la gente y tú, Kise-kun, eres innecesariamente vistoso.

─Oye ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ─protestó Kise, haciendo oídos sordos de sus protestas mientras metía crédito a las dos máquinas.

Sin más remedio que aceptar el capricho, Kuroko lanzó un suspiro y miró la pantalla atascada de gráficos con colores exageradamente estridentes ¿Cómo era que nadie en el arcade había convulsionado con esas cosas? La otra pregunta era por qué demonios ponían esas máquinas por pares. Tal vez pretendían acabar con amistades y relaciones por medio de la rivalidad y la humillación.

─Vale, mueve el pie, Kurokocchi, para que elijas a tu personaje… ¡Oh! Ese es bastante genial ¿A que sí?

Kuroko se encogió de hombros. El personaje le recordaba un poco a Aomine, pero con un peinado afro. Por su parte, Kise escogió a una chica de coletas verdes, definitivamente el tipo de personaje chirriante que él se pediría.

─¿Qué canción se te antoja, Kurokocchi? ─preguntó Kise.

─La que a ti te guste está bien. No sé mucho de este juego, así que confío en ti.

─¡Bien! Uh, creo que ésta nos vendrá bien, es muy pegajosa.

Se pidieron una canción de un grupo con nombre de fruta ¿Papaya? Por un momento Kuroko no pudo evitar pensar en Oto-san y los chistes mediocres de Izuki Shun.

─Atento, que ya viene ─advirtió Kise─. La puse fácil para que te vayas acostumbrando, pero mira: sólo tienes que pucharle con el pie al tapete ¿Ok?

─Sí, entiendo cómo funciona ─asintió─. Aunque no creo que resulte.

─¡De eso nada! Yo creo en ti Kurokocchi.

Las palabras tan bonitas como alentadoras sí que conmovieron el corazón de Kuroko, insuflándole la motivación que le había hecho falta hasta ese momento. Además, Kise parecía contento por poder compartir con él uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, no iba a ser él quien hiciera añicos sus ilusiones.

Claro que a los cinco segundos el de las ilusiones rotas era Kuroko. Mientras Kise era todo un derroche de habilidad y ritmo, Kuroko parecía estar bailando una malísima versión del Jarabe Tapatío; zapateaba ahora sí, ahora también e incluso había conseguido pisarse su propio pie tres veces.

No era de extrañarse que hubiera perdido apenas iniciado. Vaya humillación.

─Oh, qué mala pata , Kurokocchi ─se lamentó Kise, sin dejar de jugar─. No te preocupes ¿Quieres seguir bailando?

─No, gracias.

Otra de las habilidades de Kise era hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que le habían pedido. A Kuroko no le sorprendió mucho que tirara de él para subirlo a su mismo tapete, quedando ambos frente a frente.

─¡Nada! Esta vez yo te ayudo ─dijo Kise, tomando su cintura para moverlo. Sin ton ni son, cabe aclarar.

─Así no podré ver qué flecha tengo que pisar ─observó Kuroko, haciendo gala de toda su torpeza en un vano intento por seguir el ritmo de Kise─. Perderás tu partida.

─¿Y qué importa? Me apetece más bailar con Kurokocchi que ganar esta cosa.

Vaya. Esa definitivamente era la máxima expresión de amor de parte de alguien que perteneció a la Generación de los Milagros: Ponerte por encima de la victoria. Kuroko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa e incluso permitir que Kise entrelazara sus dedos con los de él mientras la canción del grupo de la fruta tropical seguía dando la lata.

Perdieron en el juego pero triunfaron en el amor. O algo así.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ay conmigo y las referencias al floclor mexicano -zapatea-.


End file.
